Printed in the Wind
by Mrs. KisanceKiss
Summary: It took them just a "hello" to fall in love, and now they are taking it slow. This summary sucks, I know, but please read, the fic is good, I promise.  Slash. Jarlos. R/R please!


__Hey guys!

I'm here again with another Jarlos fic!

So, just to clarify I didn't readproof because, really, I was too lazy and to anxious to post it. So, probably it will have loads of mistakes - feel free to tell me every single one of them, _please_.

Um, I guess that's all.

Oh! This one is for **Bomes**, aka Mateus, because I love him and he loves this fic! I love you Matt :3

Ok, now read! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

><p><em>Mesmerized.<em>

Started when they met. Nothing was planned, and they were so nervous, still missing one. And this missing one was nerve-wracking everybody. They just couldn't handle so much pressure, time was running out. But there's always someone to calm you down, make things easier. And it's not always that this one person that will hold you still is a completely stranger.

Hypnotizing hazel eyes. Perfect mouth. Beautiful hair. White smile. Six-pack abs. A handsome man. But only features couldn't do much. It was also his beautiful laugh. The sparkle in his eyes. The way he bites on his bottom lip. And his smile again.

Every single thing about James David Maslow mesmerizes Carlos.

It wasn't once, or twice, nor even three times; Carlos was caught staring at James for no specific reason countless times. Carlos was just 20 years young when he met James. He was just a sweet, little boy – literally –, so loveable and full of life, soon finding himself caught into James, in a silent and painful passion, and the pretty boy didn't even know.

But Carlos didn't know any better.

_Amazed._

Things weren't going well. No, the three of them were under pressure; they couldn't really do anything except sit and wait, watching while things were going out of control in front of their faces with crossed arms, and the acknowledgment of this fact was killing them slowly.

But there's always someone to give you a little piece of heaven while you're stuck on Earth. James never understood how someone you just met could do those things, never knew why, but he knew who. _Carlos. _The little boy with loud laugh and positive vibe – but that seemed to be oblivious to James' presence.

He was perfect. Coffee-caramel skin, chocolate eyes, spiked hair, perfect little mouth, slender legs and his special Latin feature: round hips and perfect ass. But wasn't only about that. Was also about how bright his eyes were, was about the sound of his voice, was about how innocent he is. Unfortunately, Carlos wouldn't give two shits about James.

James was another one that didn't know a thing.

_But time works._

But, oh well, everybody knows that. There is no medicine such as time. As the clock works, time goes – and time _does_ miracles.

When they finally, _finally_, exchanged their first "hello", they knew. From the very first time they spoke, they knew the things would be different for the both of them. And they couldn't understand.

James let himself go with Kendall, and had such a sense of humor with Logan. But there was only one person he could be himself with. _Carlos._ And Carlos... He could tag along with anyone; he was just that loveable. But there was that one person he could be himself. And this person was _James_.

_No need for words._

Suddenly, something changed. Carlos' eyes were sparkling in such a way it hypnotized James. And James' eyes... Anyone can ever figure what they did to Carlos' mind. Nobody knew how, but they could feel it. One day, things just changed. They didn't talk about it, because when those kind of things happen (and they are so rare nowadays...) you don't discuss it, you don't talk about it. You just feel it. You just live it.

But things changed for sure. James and Carlos, they could feel it. They would shift awkwardly whenever they were near to each other, watching every single move of the other one with the corner of the eyes. _They were silent._

Also often asked about what was wrong with them. And they would just mumble a low "nothing", but that's just because it was true. There was nothing wrong. In fact, was the exactly opposite. Everything was just right. **Too** right. They didn't know what to do yet.

_Slow. Subtle like the touch of a butterfly. Sweet._

Did I already say something about time? I think I did. But let me say again. There is no medicine such as time, working its silent magic in order to make things right.

Soon all the awkwardness was replaced with some kind of magic and fairy feelings. Subtle brushing of hands; brief touches of knees, arms; arms over shoulders; and hands holding waists. Little loving words would be exchanged in the most inappropriate times, such as "hon" or "sweet" or "darling", all of a sudden turning the inappropriate time in the best they could have.

Until… Untill that day at the smaller's house, when they were sitting on the grass in the garden, watching the time pass in silence – a silence that didn't bother them. James' hand, as quiet and sneaky as a sneak, sneaked over Carlos' hand, holding it unsure at first, afraid that the little boy would freak out and leave. When he didn't, James just held it firmly, intertwining their fingers. Later that night, when Carlos decided they just get in and have dinner, they got up and walked inside with their hands together, only dropping them to eat.

_Silent._

They knew, though. Just as they knew everything else; they knew the things from the bottom of their hearts, so they didn't need to talk about – and didn't need to show them off.

It just became a silent habit. Holding hands, hugging, sharing a bed – no, no, don't get them wrong. No kiss, no sex, no _sexual_ activity. Just caring hugs and cuddling. Just _love._ And yes, Carlos was starting to get the word because it was so natural. It came, then lodged in his heart and never left.

And they kept on with their sweet non-spoken-love routine.

Until that day (yeah, there were plenty of days for them – they were taking things slow) when James (yeah, always James) find himself wanting more – needing more, actually. Not like "oh God I wanna fuck him", no, please kids, have manners. He just wanted to taste. He needed to know if the beautiful lips would be as sweet as a rose petal, and if the small hands would have the butterfly touch he figured. He went for it.

They were sitting at Carlos' couch, one beside the other; the TV was on, but, in fact, they were watching Stella playing with her new pink ball. Carlos' hand was placed in James' thigh while he bounced excited in his place.

"James, she's just so smart!" He shrieked. "O-m-g, I love my baby!"

"You look like a little girl and her new puppy." James commented, making Carlos turning all the way to his left with a huge pout in his lips.

"'M not a girl." He muttered.

James smiled. "Of course not."

And then it clicked. Sweet, sweet pouted lips. The pretty boy leaned in, dangerously close when his eyes flickered through Carlos' face, finally stopping at the boy's eyes, asking for permission. Carlos just nodded.

_Loss for words._

And if they never needed words, right now they didn't have them.

When Carlos' lips met James' mouth halfway into the kiss, they felt like heaven. They could spend the whole there – but that wouldn't be healthy. After a few seconds, James was the one who pulled apart. They stared into each other's eyes, each one of them carrying a small smile until Carlos bowed his head to the side, as if inviting James to kiss him again. And then James did.

But this time, it wasn't a sweet kiss, as the previous one. This it was powerful, stronger, eager, and_ hungry_. After so many time, they felt like they were allowed to a kiss like that.

James' tongue ran through Carlos' bottom lip, a silent request to the other boy's mouth. Carlos parted his lips, and when their tongues met, they felt a whole new sensation, as if electricity was shooting through their bodies, running in their veins instead of blood. They were running in each other's veins.

_Rough._

But as I already said, it wasn't a sweet kiss.

For the first time between them, it was rough. It was teeth clenching, hands pulling each other even closer, trying to make one of the two of them. When Carlos needed air more than he needed James – it wasn't his choice, really – James placed his mouth in the other boy's neck. Oh well. Make-up people were damaged now. The pretty boy did countless marks in Carlos' neck, as if he was saying "you're mine!" – and, yes, that was his intention.

Carlos was still gasping for air, but it didn't stop him to ran his hands over James' hair, tugging at it, pulling in a pleasurable way – pleasurable enough to make James moan. Carlos smiled at the sound, tugging again, but this time James ready and bite back his moan, making Carlos smile as well.

The little boy pulled James up again, meeting his lips with rough force, trying, once again, to be the one ruling the kiss, but James was tough, wouldn't let him. Eventually Carlos gave up the dominance, making James smile in the kiss.

And that's how they spent the whole day: kissing.

_Still no need for words._

At some point they had to pull apart. Not because they wanted, but because they needed. At some point James' stomach growled making Carlos laugh out loud, causing James to laugh along because no person can stay quiet when Carlos is laughing.

"Hungry, are we?" Carlos asked and James laughed even more, nodding. "I think I have something in the freezer."

They walked – always hand-in-hand – to the kitchen, finding something on the freezer, and James easily doing something for them to have dinner. They sat at the table, eating together, in silence.

"So," James started, "Are we going to talk or…?"

"Nah," Carlos smiled, "We don't need to. We knew it from the beginning. We know it now. We don't have to talk. We just know."

James sighed. "But what if? There are millions of 'what if's' in my mind."

"Future is going to tell us, eventually." Carlos reached James' hand over the table, holding it. "But I know we'll be fine."

James smiled. "How do you know?"

"I just know." Carlos kissed James' palm, whispering: "Wind told me."

Simple as that. _Printed in the wind._


End file.
